The Oncoming Storm
by Ryu Kitsune Bard84
Summary: It seems that the Powers that Be have a wicked sense of humor. Instead of getting to London 1892, the Doctor ends up in LA...Just after Doyle's death. "Well, you up for a job?" Cordelia asked the strange man dressed in rather rough clothes. "Sure, why not?"
1. Prologue

There are many things that go bump in the night. Various things that would send any brave person screaming for covers as they ran to safety. But what if there was something that made the monsters run in terror? Well that was something to be reckoned with. In fact it was from this terror that Charles a vampire in the employ of Wolfram and Hart ran from. If he was capable of it he would have been sweating bullets and as it was he was panting. But that didn't matter to him.

All that mattered was getting away and because he had a vague vestige of loyalty he felt that it was his task to warn the others that _IT _was coming! He'd hoped that the species had died out or had vanished or better some demon had killed them but now they were alive and well. And to make matters worse for him one of them was chasing him. Charles pushed more speed out his legs as he reached the main office of Wolfram and Hart. Slamming open the doors he rushed into the lobby causing many to stop their activities to stare at him. He on the other hand gave the only warning that would tell his brethren to get the _hell out. _

"**CHRONARCH! **He's here, there's a Chronarch here! Run for your lives!"

The humans and many of the demons in the building stared at him confused but every self-respecting vampire paled if it was possible and dropped all activities and promptly stampeded out of the building.

"What the hell!?" One of the top executives, Lilah, looked on with confusion as the vamps including Charles cleared the building. Charles and a couple of other vampires ran into one of the narrow alleyways that lead to a busy district. From there they could head to sewers…

It was then that a figure appeared blocking their escape. The vampires stopped up short as the figure advanced towards them. Charles gulped as he recognized the silhouette that advanced towards them.

"Shit," the left vampire, Samantha, cursed. The one to his right, a newly spawned vampire, made the idiotic mistake of mistaking him for a human. He lunged only to stop as the smell hit him as well as the others. It was the smell of time, of space and of death to him and his kind. The last thing that Charles heard before he became dust was this: "Hello boys and girls, let's play."


	2. The Fight Club

Chapter One

Fight Club

"Listen up, slaves." Jack, the man he was supposed to rescue said to him and his fellow captives. It had only been a few hours and Angel was still fuming over the betrayal and the fact he'd been so easily fooled. He could only hope that Cordelia and Wesley could find him or that he found a method of escape. "There's only one rule here and it's real simple, so you demons can remember it."

Angel fed up with the shenanigans that Jack was putting him through not to mention lying to him and his friends took a step forwards angrily only to be stopped by Jack's nonchalance by his threat. The other demons just stared at the man save for one that Angel could see in the corner of his eye.

"Tsk, tsk." He shook his head like he was admonishing a school child rather than a centuries old vampire and then pointed to a thick red line. "Stay inside the red. That wristband will make sure you do."

The man then looked up at the demons and began to pace arrogantly behind the safety of the line. "I know what you're thinking. You want to tear my throat out. But you won't. Because there is only one way out of here: When that band comes off. And the only way that band comes off, is after your 21st kill."

"Fat chance," a voice from behind Angel quipped. Angel turned around even as the other demons moaned with…annoyance. Yes annoyance was the word like they'd heard this before and didn't believe a word of it. Looking at the man Angel wasn't even sure why he was there in the first place. His battered jeans bespoke of rough living and his t-shirt was dirty like the others which indicated that he'd been there awhile. But unlike the others he didn't have any facial spikes or anything that would mark him as not human. In fact for all intents and purposes he just looked like a slightly unshaven bald headed man with intense green eyes. But then as Angel gazed into the eyes he soon realized why someone could mistake him for a demon. There was just so much darkness in there and yet…

He tore his gaze away and focused on the human who was continuing blithely along about how they were going to fight for the entertainment of the fans. He would have protested that he wasn't going to kill anyone but now he was more interested in finding out precisely who the man was… After all it wasn't like he'd have anything to do for the next few days.

_I might as well unravel this mystery._ He thought to himself as the man left and the demons were left to their own devices. Some of the demons milled around the table while still others like the outspoken demon just leaned back into the cage bars glaring at all of the members. Angel decided that he'd sit in the table beside a spikey demon that was sitting was across from the lizard demon on named Tony Cribb.

He settled into eating as he prepared to listen to the other demons talking. Angel knew that he was grasping for straws for a start but really the best place to begin would be the gossip mill. If there was one thing that he'd learned from Cordelia was follow the rumors. More often than not they proved to be right. Sitting down and stopping a fight the lizard, Tom Cribb, walked off leaving Mellish, the demon with the spikes, with him. Finally, after settling the demons down he decided to ask about the defiant one.

"So, what's that guy's deal?" He gestured to the still solitary demon.

"Beats me," Mellish shrugged. "I ain't been here long but from what I've heard this guy is an oddball."

"Huh, really you think so?"

"Yeah he is." Mellish said. "I heard that he was dragged in several months ago I heard and at first he refused to fight. It drove the crowd nuts but they kept him in because he was entertaining to watch him running around the ring. The guy wouldn't kill at all at least not directly; he'd trick some shmuck to do to himself out of stupidity. He was a tricky bastard and so they kept him despite him not giving a shit. That is that's what he used to do until some guard one day said something about a blue box being sold and then he just flipped his wig."

"Flipped his wig?"

"You know," Mellish made with the cuckoo gesture. "After that he just I don't know gave up and went with it. But he still mouths off to the humans when he gets a chance."

"So he kills." Angel stated.

"Yeah he does now."

"So you'd say he's the top fighter?"

"Ah huh," Mellish nodded. He looked at Angel in the eyes. "That bastard over there," he gestured to the demon in question. "He'd trick you into falling on your knife."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I saw him talk someone into a blubbering mass. There was a demon here a while ago named Goran the Merciless and the guy had eleven kills. Well somehow this guy convinced him to kill himself with his own blade."

"What?"

"No lie." He held up his hands. "You'll see tonight."

The night couldn't come any faster for Angel. In fact he didn't even raise the bait when the tormentor Jack came into the room. No instead he was watching the demon for any reactions. Surprisingly there was none. But when his match came that night Angel observed the fight even though he wanted to sulk instead since he'd just killed a for intents and purposes an innocent being.

Sure enough Angel saw exactly what the demon was talking about. The man bobbed and weaved around the attacking demon, Mellish, with absurd ease. In fact if Angel wasn't mistaken he was using Baguazhang to dance around the opponent. Everything about his movements indicated that should been able to take out the foe with ease. But if one was experienced with fighting, like Angel was, one could see the tall tale signs of nervousness. For all of his bluster and showing off the man wasn't a fighter. Or rather he know how to fight but even now didn't want to hurt the opponent. Finally the crowd had gotten sick of the waiting and were shouting the killer blow chant which the man blithely ignored.

It was to say the least an interesting study, a warrior who hated to fight and yet forced to do so. How could he survive this hell? And for that matter what was so appealing that despite his aggressive pacifism that allowed him to survive in this underground fighting ring, a_ fighting ring_ whose sole purpose was to entertain the masses with gore and violence? Then he noticed a flicker of movement at the top and noticed that woman that he'd met before this mess was handing money to Darin, a substantial amount if the look on his face wasn't mistaken. So he was being paid. That explained a lot actually.

Finally the match ended with the spiked demon died and the man known by John Doe as it would turn out was the victor. Angel looked at the victor with a calculating look as he walked down the slope and back to the slave pit. This man was dangerous he could tell. Not just because he could kill but because this man was holding back and there was something otherworldly about him. He continued to watch John Doe even as the other matches went on. There was something odd about him to be sure but he'd have to wait till he fought him to find out what it was.


	3. Job Offer

Chapter Two

Job Offer

_So I get to fight now before I have a really good plan, great. _Angel grumped as the announcer continued his commentary with him giving only half an ear. After being confronted with Wolfram and Hart he'd been in a foul mood which didn't help his thinking process but then neither did the opponent. John Doe in fact was giving him a hard look but as to why he was anyone's guess. It was a rather unsettling kind of gaze actually, one that made him gulp with nerves. He readied himself for the beginning of the fight. Once the ring of the bell was sounded he leapt forward to get at his opponent to talk to him only to smell…

Angel stopped in mid-step as the full intensity of the smell hit him like a wave. No it couldn't be… He paled if possible and dropped to his knees in front of the demon much to the crowd's shock and perhaps his own.

"Oh God, you're real." He breathed looking at the now discovered Chronarch with awe. "I thought you were just a story that sires told their unruly spawn like the Slayer."

He looked into the eyes of the Chronarch and saw slight confusion entering his features but the wariness still remained in his gaze. It was understandable after all Angel knew the Chronarchs as a race were master manipulators or so Darla said to him. In addition to that although Darla was a liar but if he'd learned one thing from her it was there were nuggets of truth hidden beneath the falsehoods; it made the victims easier to manipulate. Due that Angel had learned in his long life to take things with a grain of salt. But one thing was consistent about the legends that he'd heard from everyone was these face changing people were a race of walking Grim Reapers for his kind. In fact, some went as far as to argue that they were more dangerous than the Slayer in that regard.

But now in the face of one all he could hope for was mercy. Mercy he know that he didn't deserve from him but needed if he was going to get out here without being dusted. The Chronarch raised an eyebrow and said softly almost as if talking to himself: "You're different. I can tell from the way you carry yourself and more importantly you gave up a chance to get out of this hellhole. What is that? What makes you particularly different?"

"I have my soul back," Angel nodded ignoring the very loud booing and catcalls coming from the crowd in response to the stationary combatants.

"What? How is that possible?" The Chronarch gave him a confused look.

"Gypsy curse," Angel answered still keeping his gaze on the Chronarch. "I killed one of their daughters and they cursed me with my soul. I can feel guilt and remorse."

The Chronarch walked up slowly and with every step Angel had to restrain a consuming urge to run like hell. He knew that the Chronarch could dust him at any time and from his position he was at a disadvantage. But if he was going to gain the trust of this being which was critical to his idea then he would have to not fight. Any sign of aggression would just give him an excuse to end his existence. And tempting as that was at times to end his long hell, he now had a duty. Not only to the Powers-That-Be but to Cordelia…oh and Wesley too.

Once he'd reached Angel the Chronarch kneeled so they could look at each other face to face. It was then that Angel looked into his eyes and in them he saw countless ages of stars and perhaps time itself burning and weaving across the whole universe which made him seem much older and wiser than any other being had any right to be. The only ones that he'd seen older were the Oracles that Doyle showed him shortly before his death.

"So vampire with a soul what do you want from me?" The Chronarch asked. Angel swallowed before answering him.

"I want to help you and the other demons get out of here."

"Why? What have you got to gain from this?"

"Nothing really…Well except our freedom."

"And you're doing this out the goodness of your heart? Right, what else have you to offer?" He gave Angel another curious stare except this one was slightly amused and somewhat wary like a child that had found an interesting toy they weren't sure if they could play with it rather than the cold glare and hostility of before. Angel shrugged nonchalantly as he could give the circumstances. If things worked out then the Chronarch could see that he was an ally then maybe he could free the others and avoid death himself.

"Oh, I don't know only that we also get kick the assholes that got us here in the first place." Angel answered with a hesitant smirk testing the waters.

The Chronarch gave him a hard look making him doubt just how much he'd gotten to him or even if he trusted him before bursting into what had to the biggest devil may care grin that Angel had ever seen in his long life and that was saying something.

"Right then, have you got a plan?"

"Marginally," Angel muttered. "I was working on it until I realized what you were."

"So what is it?" He bounced. Yes bounced on the balls of his feet causing him to lose his balance slightly before correcting himself. The result was that he looked like a drunken kangaroo.

"Well I was going to not fight you and convince you to join me…But I see that's kinda pointless now since you're already on my side."

"And how were you going to remove this?" He held up his bracelet. "Magic or are you just going to will it off?"

"Actually, I was hoping we could overpower the humans to get out or more likely that Wesley, he's a friend of mine, could come up with something."

"So what I'm getting is that you're saying is that you've got a plan but have no idea of implement it."

"Er…" Angel stalled but the truth of the matter was he was right on the mark with that statement. His plans hadn't included fighting a bogeyman of his kind true but he'd gained an ally like he'd intended. Still the being did bring up a good point. What now? How were they going to get out?

Suddenly the question was answered when Cribb ran out with the other slaves sans their restraining bracelet. Cribb stared at the two of them while the others swarmed the arena climbing the walls to get at the now fleeing spectators. Shaking his head he throw a small object which the Chronarch caught and after giving it a cursory glance pressed it to the bracelet causing it to short out. He tossed the item to Angel and turned his now thunderous gaze to Davin who looked like he'd just seen his death. Given that Angel knew what it was like to be on the receiving end of those looks he couldn't blame him. At least not that much, after all he was still pissed off at him and he'd murdered his own brother just to make a point.

Without warning the being jumped up the walls and climbed to Davin's place with Angel following behind. The Chronarch reached the man first and lifting him up pinned him to the nearest wall.

"Where is it?" He growled. "Who did you sell it to?"

The man shook his head desperately as the Chronarch continued cut off his air. Now Angel knew he'd have to interfere but given that he was angry Angel felt it best not to press it. But if it got too far…Well he'd be the first vampire he knew of to fight a Chronarch for the life of a human.

Finally he released Davin and he gasping for air looked at the being before saying: "I don't know, Jack sold it to some guy and he's died thanks to him. I don't know where that box is or whose got it now!" He gestured to Angel as if to pass the blame to him. "He made me kill him! It's his fault!" The Chronarchs gaze turned from angry to furious. The man gulped as being crowded into his space even more.

"Wrong answer," he growled as he pinned the man to the wall once more. Now Angel felt like he'd have to intervene...

"Hey!" Cordelia's voice shouted across the din of noise. "What the hell is going on here?! Wait, Angel?"

"Cordelia," he smirked as she made her way through the throng. She reached the two of them and crossed her arms glaring at the two of them.

"What the hell is going on? I thought we didn't do the "killing humans" thing and who the hell is that?"

""Killing humans' thing"?" The Chronarch turned from the man to stare at her. He turned his gaze to Angel allowing Davin to breath once more. Angel shrugged. It was a Cordelia-ism at its finest, understandable to none but the girl herself.

"Yeah killing humans is something we don't do even if they're kidnapping assholes." Cordelia said. "So I'll ask again who are you?"

"Nobody."

"Mr. Nobody?"

"Cordelia, I don't think he was being serious." Wesley sighed. "However the point still stands who are you?"

"He's the Chronarch," Angel answered for him. "You guys have heard them right?"

"Cron what?"

"Hold on did you say Chronarch?"

"Yes," Angel said.

"Like as in the Chronarchs of legend, the bane of the vampire race?"

"So he's like the Slayer." Cordelia said.

"Well sort of like a race of Slayers." Wesley amended.

"Seriously?"

"Indeed, but back to the matter at hand," Wesley said as he turned his gaze to ring leader. "What are we going to do with him?"

"Well personally, I say leave him," Angel shrugged. "The demons will take care of him."

"Um no," Cordelia held her hands in a timeout position. "Shouldn't we take him to the police or something?"

"And report precisely what Cordelia? That he engaged in kidnapping supernatural beings that very few knew exist and forced them to fight?" Wesley asked.

"Oh," she blushed. "I get it."

"Good, so we've agreed to leave this to the demons." Angel said fidgeting. "Right let's go."

"Wait," Cordelia held her hand stopping him from fleeing as he wanted to do so. Much as he trusted the being in the ring he wasn't so sure that he'd extend the same courtesy outside. This was the bogeyman of his kind after all.

"What about him?" Cordelia's question cut across his thoughts.

"Hold on I thought we'd just discussed that?" He fumbled.

"Not about the ring master Captain Gloom, I meant him." She gestured to a now thoroughly bemused Chronarch.

"Oh little ol' me?" He smirked at her. To her credit she didn't back away, in fact she gave a thoroughly annoyed glance. "Don't mind me, I'll just be on my way..."

"No wait," Wesley said. "We could use your help."

"We could?"

"Yeah," Cordelia smiled ignoring Angel's question and growing discomfort. "If this guy's a bogeyman to vamps then we could use him."

"Um excuse me don't I get a say in this?"

"Of course you do," Cordelia smirked at the vampire. "And you just did. So how 'bout it? Do you want a job with us?"

The being stare turned from bemused to downright amused until he like Angel had realized a few seconds ago that she was dead serious about this. He gave her a long stare that she meet without blinking before that grin that he'd seen in the ring returned in full force.

"Sure," he smiled to Angel's horror. "I'll take it."

"Great, now if we could just get a name..." Cordelia said.

"I already said I don't have one." The Chronarch shrugged. "But I do have a..."

"Well congrats, you're getting one from me." Cordelia interrupted ignoring the man entirely and the horrified looks of her coworkers.

"Oh good Lord," Wesley moaned.

"Um Cordelia I don't think..."

"Can it Angel, you don't get a choice."

"Hey isn't this my business?"

"Yeah and your point oh vampire boss?"

"Don't I get a say in it? You've just hired someone without my consent." Angel said exasperated.

"Well why shouldn't we hire him?" Cordelia raised an eyebrow. Angel sighed as he fumbled for well anything to explain his reasoning...Okay it was an irrational reasoning due to an ancient fear but sue him it was a deeply embedded one.

" 'Cause he's a Chronarch?"

"And your point is?"

"Cordelia I'm a vampire! He kills vampires!"

"And need I remind you that your girlfriend until recently was the Slayer?" She countered. "You know the girl destined to fight the _vampires _and demons of the world and on top of that Wesley is a former Watcher. I'm failing to see the problem here."

His mouth snapped shut at the remark. She did have a point about that but it was the principle of the matter after it was his business and he did have a say in it. Oh who the hell was kidding? Cordelia would go through with this whether he liked it or not. Worst of all Wesley was on board with it as well making him outvoted even if he did want to continue arguing the point.

"Anyway I'd say that your name is Jason."

"Jason?" The Chronarch now named Jason raised an eyebrow at her.

"Problem buster?"

"Oh no," he held his hands in a peaceful gesture. "That's fine. But I get to choose last name."

"Fair enough," Cordelia smiled. "What is it?"

"Pond," he answered.

"What kind of last name is that?"

"Mine," He smirked with hard edge to it that made Angel step up beside Cordelia. It wasn't a dangerous look but it was one that alarmed Angel nonetheless. Still the look was gone in an instant causing Angel to relax slightly but only slightly.

"Right," Wesley smiled. "I'm glad that crisis was solved."

"Yeah, crisis solved. Let's go back to the office...wait did we just free a bunch of demons into the world?"


End file.
